What Is Mine
by isinshelovely
Summary: Never come between an Alpha male and his mate. A one-shot, semi-"sequel" of sorts to Get Here, picking up a month or two after the fallout from Jack and Audrey's ill-fated engagement party. (Original Characters; Off-canon; Sexual Situations)


**[Disclaimer: I don't own **_**24**_** or any of its characters. All original characters are mine—Pam]**

**What is Mine**

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

'_So is the trek to the bathroom_,' Jack Bauer chuckled to himself.

His intent had been simple enough upon entering his darkened bedroom. A nice, hot shower before bed—after a quick stop to press his lips against the smooth toffee hued cheek of the shapely form huddled beneath the covers on his bed. Okay, and cop a feel or two in the process. He could never resist neither the urge nor opportunity to touch her whenever either presented itself. Tonight was no different.

Yet, it somehow _felt_ different.

Initially, he found himself at a loss to explain why it was he seemed to stand just a bit taller. Why his stride was a bit more determined. His sense of purpose, already amazingly focused, even more intensified.

Then he recalled the scene from several hours earlier…

# # # # #

_With the ease of the seasoned pro that he was, Jack perused the file before him giving an absent nod of approval as he took a bite of the surprisingly good tuna on wheat sub. _

_The rhythmic sound of high heels clicking drew his attention away from his review of Intel on a potential bioweapons threat. Not because it was a sound that was virtually foreign in the mammoth space that comprised the agency's cafeteria, so rarely was it heard there; rather, because it was incredibly – dare he say indelibly – familiar to him. Jack raised his gaze from the document in time to see a most shapely figure he was not expecting for at least another 24 hours sauntering his way. _

"_I know, I know…I'm early." Waving him off, Sabrina DeLane indicated there was no need for him to get up and joined him at the table. Snagging a pickle spear, she then went on to explain how the experimental surgery she was to helm had been cancelled, thus leaving her with the remainder of the day free. "I'd have gotten hear a lot sooner if I could have," she admitted, "but the pilot insisted on a full inspection of the jet. __**Again**__." She rolled her eyes, giving a dismissive wave of a skilled hand as she did so. "Nevermind the thing hadn't been flown since my trip out here last weekend…" _

_It had been barely a month since Jack's crushing—and extremely public—breakup with his fiancée Audrey Raines during the party to celebrate what was to have been their upcoming wedding. It was a parting of ways which Sabrina had unrepentantly—one could dare say __**ruthlessly**__—facilitated. She was the first to admit she was in no way sorry for her actions; never would be. And yet, in that curious dichotomy that was the hallmark of the perplexing nature of a Cassadine, she still could express sorrow for the Raines woman's pain and anguish. _

_Nevertheless, Sabrina's intent and feelings aside, it was Jack who insisted on firmly shouldering the blame for the act. As well as the consequences. Which explained the world class shiner – courtesy of Audrey's father, Secretary of Defense James Heller – he was still sporting._

"_I figured there was no sense in me staying in Port Charles when I had the chance to spend an extra day, actually, make that __**evening**__," she clarified, glancing at the designer timepiece adorning her right wrist, "with you!" A brilliant smile kept company with the graceful shrug of her Chanel clad shoulders. _

_Before Jack could respond a small yet boisterous band of six men led by veteran field agents Curtis Manning and Tony Almeida descended upon their table, attempting to sweep the sandy haired, ruggedly handsome Director of Field Ops up in their wake. _

"_Or…__**not**__?" Sabrina posed, brow arched._

"_Oh, hey, Sabrina!" Tony replied as he breezed past their table. "Look, Jack, I'm gonna head on out and go grab the stuff for tonight. I'll see you and the fellas in a bit." When he was greeted with silence, Tony halted his steps and turned back to face his good friend. "Uh, hello? Jack?" Tony prompted, his wide-eyed stare serving in lieu of a nudge. "Poker. My place. __**Tonight**__? Michelle's out of town for the weekend…I got the place all to myself, remember?"_

"_Dammit," Jack muttered. He sailed an apologetic glance Sabrina's way._

"_No way, Bauer!" Jerrod Majors, the newest member of Jack's team, added his groan to the chorus of disapproval ringing out. "Absolutely. No. __**Freakin'**__. Way." _

_The lanky sniper with the deadly aim had been affectionately dubbed "Baywatch" by the team—both as a nod to his volunteer duty as a lifeguard and the disconcerting reactions he often found himself on the receiving end of when meeting folks face-to-face for the first time…as they realized the "surfer dude" voice did not belong to a Keanu Reeves lookalike but instead a guy with cropped, tightly coiled hair and skin the color of caramel. _

"_Dude, I've been waiting for months to whup that ass since our last game."_

"_Look, guys…" Jack began._

"_What's the matter, Bauer? You and Manning afraid you might lose the shirts off your backs?" another team member crowed, clamping a hand on Jack's shoulder. _

_No sooner had he posed the question than he was checking out his reflection in the nearby window, raking the fingers of a strong hand through the crown of his perfectly coifed, thick blond locks. He was new to the LA branch of CTU; and while he had a solid rep in the field on the personal front the word of mouth was a bit less flattering. _

_His name was Trent Tyson but most of the staff at CTU called him Tyra—he was as vain as a supermodel and twice as self-centered. Tall, toned, and tan, he was a man who obviously treated his body like a temple, Sabrina surmised. And judging by the not so subtle yet appreciative perusal Triple T was giving hers on the sly, she reasoned his was a 'temple' that saw a lot of action. _

"_And just who might __**you**__ be, beautiful?" This time he let his wolfish gaze linger._

_In slow motion, both the mood and the temperature in the room shifted dramatically. _

_Sabrina coolly returned Tyson's gaze, offering nothing in the way of curiosity or interest, much less civility, before allowing hers to swing to Jack. What she saw in her lover's eyes made her pulse race even as it seemed to still her breath. She made no move to speak, nor did she attempt to offer a smile to diffuse the tension that now enveloped the space they all occupied. Instead she continued to hold Jack's gaze, even as she saw the faint throbbing of the muscle along his jawline. _

"_**Tyson**__…"_

_There was no inflection in Jack's voice; nor did his gaze ever leave Sabrina's. Yet everyone present was keenly aware of the thin yet deadly thread of intent that laced Jack's lone utterance. Wisely, the womanizing sentry removed his hand from Jack's person…and directed his attention elsewhere. _

"_Hey, fellas?" Curtis, ever the mediator broke in quietly. "I, uh, think Jack's got…__**other**__ plans tonight?" He gave a subtle nod of his head in the direction of a now softly smiling Sabrina._

"_He sure does," Sabrina nodded. She rose from the table, her gaze locked on Jack the entire time. "Oh, and gentlemen?" Her gaze swept over the men assembled around her commanding mate. "Make sure he comes back to me in one piece, okay?" She smiled again, but as always it was only for him. Jack. "I'll see you when you get in, Bauer. Enjoy yourself. " _

_A wave over her shoulder and then she was gone._

"_**Whoa**__…" Baywatch marveled as he watched Sabrina walk away. "Solid 10, okay? __**Solid**__." A low whistle ensued as he turned to address Jack; a look of unabashed admiration gracing his handsome features. "Dude, you are one lucky man, Bauer. __**Luck-ee**__…" _

"_Yeah," Jack agreed, nodding sagely. "I sure am." _

_# # #_

A quick kiss. Cop a feel. Then shower.

That had been the plan.

Obviously, Jack realized as a low growl began to build in the back of his throat, things had taken a different turn. Even as the rapid hum of his zipper played in the background, Sabrina's hand was sliding between their bodies, ardently cupping the impressive bulge straining against its well-worn denim prison. Her actions resulting in the low, yet hungry sounds of satisfaction.

Was that her moan or his that now echoed throughout the room?

It did not matter.

Soon her thighs were parting, welcoming him between them. It was as if she relished the weight of his body atop hers. Reveling in the feel, comfort, and most of all the knowledge—the truth that he'd made known today to those unaware and reaffirming for the initiated. She was **his**.

Completely.

Inescapably.

_Only_.

**[A/N: Casting for Trent "Tyra" Tyson – Jason Lewis (**_**Sex and the City I & II**_**; HBO series of the same name); casting for Jerrod "Baywatch" Majors – Corbin Bleu (**_**One Life to Live**_**; **_**High School Musical**_**) Uh, and before you laugh, Google a ****recent**** pic of him. I rest my case! *vbg*-Pam]**


End file.
